


Pure and Simple Living

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Gaza memories continues to effect Donna. The President and First Lady deal with Peter's diagnosis.





	Pure and Simple Living

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

EPISODE 8.14 - Written by Shelley

PURE AND SIMPLE LIVING

TEASER

INTERIOR - DONNA'S OFFICE - EAST WING

THURSDAY MORNING

"It's only been a week," Annabeth pointed out as she refilled her coffee cup from the silver serving set on the sideboard in Donna's large office. She smiled inwardly thinking how far they'd come from the strong coffee and flimsy paper cups favored in the West Wing.

"I know," Donna sighed resignedly from her seat behind her desk. "But it feels longer. You know what I mean?"

She had communicated with the First Lady only by memo since their tense meeting in the Residence a week before. Mrs. Santos had been busy with doctor's appointments and meetings with specialists and seemed totally uninterested in what was going on in the East Wing.

"I do." Annabeth crossed the large office and sat in the visitor's chair directly opposite Donna. "But we have to give her time to get back on an even keel. Her son was just diagnosed with Tourette's syndrome." 

"A very mild case," Donna added, as had become her habit since the diagnosis had been announced.

"True. But I'm sure it was still a shock," Annabeth admonished.

Donna looked slightly guilty. "I know. I know. I can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through. I'm just...."

"A little bit frustrated with me?" A new voice joined the conversation.

Donna and Annabeth jumped to their feet as the First Lady slipped into Donna's office through the door that connected to hers.

"Good morning, Ma'am," Annabeth said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Of course not, Ma'am," Donna apologized. "I didn't mean to imply...I just meant..."

"It's fine, Donna," Helen said, trying for a light and breezy tone but failing badly. "I know I've been a bit out of touch for the last week."

"Perfectly understandable," Donna said. "You've got a lot on your plate."

"True. But that's no excuse." Helen took the chair beside Annabeth's and waved for the other two women to take their seats as well. "I have a responsibility to the initiatives we already have underway."

"And after that?" Donna asked hesitantly.

"After that, it'll take a little finesse but I'm sure we can come up with a plan that allows me the extra time I'll need with Peter while still leaving us time to pursue some of the things we've discussed."

Donna breathed a sigh of relief. At least the First Lady wasn't going to withdraw completely. She could work with this. "I'm glad to hear that, Ma'am."

Helen nodded and turned to her Press Secretary. "I've been getting your daily updates on press and media requests, Annabeth. People must be getting impatient waiting for answers."

"I can handle it, Ma'am," Annabeth assured her.

"I'm sure you can but you shouldn't have to. Let's make some time to sit down and go over things. Once we get an idea where we're going you can coordinate with Matt's staff. I have an appointment this morning but how does right after lunch sound?" Helen offered.

"That's fine," Annabeth nodded. "One o'clock?"

"Perfect. Does that work for you, Donna?" Helen cast a glance at her Chief of Staff.

"One o'clock is fine," Donna nodded as she made a notation on her calendar.

"Well, that's a start then," Helen smiled. "Annabeth, could I possibly have a few minutes alone with Donna?"

"Of course, Ma'am. I have some calls to make anyway. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Thanks, Annabeth," Helen and Donna said in unison as the blond press secretary excused herself and closed the door behind her.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Helen and Donna began speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. There really was no excuse for my behavior..."

"I'm sorry, Donna. I know my silence has been frustrating for you...."

Both women smiled.

"You don't owe me an apology, Ma'am." Donna took the lead. "You've had a lot to deal with these last couple of weeks. First Amiir, then getting home and finding out about Peter. Your first priority absolutely should be your family and I'm sorry if I seemed like I was pushing you or I was unsympathetic to what's going on."

"Nonsense, Donna, you've done your best to help me in every way possible since you accepted the job as my Chief of Staff and I appreciate that. I should have let you in and accepted your help instead of closing myself off."

"It's fine," Donna nodded.

"I'm clearly going to have to put a lot more time into keeping my eye on Peter but I don't intend to disappear as First Lady. With the right tools, and a lot of help, I can handle both jobs."

"That's good to hear, Ma'am," Donna smiled sincerely.

"I have to remember that the day Matt decided to run for President we gave up the luxury of dealing with things as strictly private family matters. We can't run away and hide while we work things out."

"We can do our best to shield you..." Donna began.

"I appreciate that." Helen cut her off with a wave of the hand. "But it's time for me to start handling my responsibilities again. I made a commitment to Matt, albeit half-heartedly at first, to be "all in" when it came to his run for President. And that means I have to take my job as First Lady seriously."

"We have a certain amount of flexibility when it comes to your schedule." As eager as Donna was to get back down to business she understood that pushing the First Lady into something she wasn't ready for would only have disastrous consequences down the road.

"I'm sure that with a little extra effort and planning I can handle both things," Helen assured her. "It seems the men in my household are actually eager for me to get back to work. Both my husband and my son seem to think I've become a bit smothering and overprotective since the diagnosis and they would like me to, in Peter's words, 'knock it off'. I don't think either of them understand how much things are going to have to change."

Donna wasn't sure what to say. Everything she had read on mild Tourette's, which was what everyone seemed to agree Peter had, said that the child could live a relatively normal life and that very few additional safeguards were needed. "Kids can be very resilient," she said reassuringly.

"That's true. But they also think they're invincible," Helen replied.

"I've been doing quite a bit of research on Tourette's. Just to be prepared." Donna picked up a thick folder from her desk. "We can go over this now if you have time."

"I have a little." Helen looked at the folder with interest. "I've compiled quite a library of my own at this point but there's no such thing as too much information."

Donna indicated the sofa on the other side of the office and the two women made themselves comfortable as Donna began pulling papers from the folder.

"The first thing I learned is that there can't even be an official diagnosis of Tourette's until the symptoms have been present for at least a year. The doctors can make an educated guess, but there's always the chance they're wrong," Donna began.

"Yes, Jeff explained that to us. Even so, he's fairly certain it's Tourette's. And the doctors at Bethesda agree."

"Moving forward with that diagnosis, in the briefing papers Dr. Perez prepared for the press corps it said he had diagnosed a very mild case, right?"

"Yes. That's what he said."

"That's good news. In many mild cases the experts recommend no medication at all. And the symptoms often fade away completely by the time the time the patient reaches their early teens."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Helen nodded. "But I have to keep a vigilant eye on Peter and we have to be very careful because there's always a chance his condition could get worse."

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - MARGARET'S OFFICE

"Morning, Margaret," Josh said as he entered the office hurriedly and stopped in front of his assistant's desk. "I need you to get Watkins on the phone for me and tell Sam I need 20 minutes sometime this morning."

Margaret grabbed a stack of message slips off her desk and held them out to him. "Got it. Lynne Whitesell is in your office. She doesn't have an appointment but she said it was urgent and she'd only need a minute. I figured you'd want to see her."

Josh looked confused. "What does she want?"

"She didn't say. Just that it's urgent and private." Margaret shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, thanks." Josh took his message slips and headed into his office. "Get me Watkins as soon as you can."

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

CONTINUOUS

"Lynne. Hi. This is a surprise." Josh said as he tossed his backpack and messages on his sofa and turned to face his surprise guest.

"Josh. Hi. I'm sorry. I know you're busy so I'll make it short," Lynne said apologetically.

"What's up?" Josh leaned against the corner of his desk and motioned for Lynne to sit in one of his visitor's chairs.

"I have some news about the exhibit and I wanted you to hear it from me first." Lynne fidgeted nervously and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Something wrong?" Everything about Lynne's tone was giving him an uneasy feeling.

"Not wrong exactly. It's just that there's been a last minute change."

"The early galleys you sent over looked great. As hard as some of those pictures are to look at I think it's a great idea to show people the violence of the Middle East region up close so it's less of a purely intellectual issue and more of an emotional one. It's easy to feel detached when all you see are the sanitized images on the evening news. The pictures make a powerful statement."

"I'm glad you liked them. And we really appreciate all the help both you and Donna have given us on this, and of course the generous donation."

"It was our pleasure." Josh smiled trying to ease the tension on the room a little. "We're both looking forward to Saturday."

Lynne toed the carpet nervously. "That's what makes this so hard. I just found out last night that the board has added another photographer to the exhibit."

"Sounds like a good idea. The more photos the more powerful the statement."

"Normally I'd agree, but in this case the photographs hit a little close to home." Lynne dragged her eyes up to meet Josh's.

"Meaning?" he asked nervously.

"The photographer is Colin Ayres, Josh, and the photos are from the CODEL explosion in Gaza."

CUT TO

INTERIOR - DONNA'S OFFICE

"Have the doctors given you any reason to think Peter's condition will worsen?"

"No. But I'm his mother and it's my job to be on top of things. If anything changes we need know right away."

"I'd be happy to help with that," Donna offered. "It might be easier for me check in with him occasionally without him realizing what I'm doing. Then he might not feel so smothered."

"Would you?" Helen asked hopefully. "That'd be great. The more eyes the better."

"It'd be my pleasure," Donna said. "Except I was kind of thinking that maybe if I keep an eye on him too that might allow you to relax a little."

"I'm not relaxing on this anytime soon. I missed the signs the first time around and that will NOT happen again, I assure you."

"Whatever you think is best, Ma'am." Donna thought the First Lady really needed to lighten up on herself a little but she knew that would probably take time. She was feeling very guilty right now, believing she had missed the signs of her son's condition.

"Peter had another appointment with the doctors this morning and now we're headed over to his school for a meeting with the faculty, students and administrators. The doctors are going to explain Tourette's to the kids and answer any questions they might have. We're hoping if we're upfront with them from the very beginning it might make things easier for Peter."

"That's an excellent idea. Being open from the start is always the best way to go," Donna agreed.

As if the mention of his name summoned him, Peter appeared in the doorway between the two offices kicking a soccer ball.

"Dad sent me to see if you're ready to go, Mom," he said.

"Peter, where are you manners?" Helen smiled affectionately.

"Oh. Sorry," Peter mumbled as he entered the office and crossed to the sofa. "Hi, Donna."

CUT TO

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

Josh felt as though the air had literally been sucked from his lungs. He grasped at the edge of his desk for support.

"What?"

"I was on the phone all night trying to convince the board that some of these images might be too raw. It's not only Donna it's Fitzwallace and Korb and DeSantos. I think it might be too much for a lot of the people attending who knew them personally. But the board is adamant that all the photos stay in. It's the first time Ayres has been willing to show them publicly and the gallery wants the exclusive."

"Shit," Josh tried to stop his mind from whirling as he moved behind his desk and lowered himself to his leather chair.

"I did all I could. The board just won't budge. And in fairness, they're amazing pictures. It's a great get for the gallery."

"I understand, Lynne." Josh tried hard to focus. "It's not your fault. I appreciate the heads up."

"I can arrange for you to see the pictures ahead of time, even privately, if you want," Lynne offered.

"No," Josh choked back the bile in his throat. "That's not necessary."

"Do you want me to tell Donna?" Lynne asked.

"No, thanks. I'll take care of it." Josh took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

"I'm really sorry about this, Josh. After all the help you've given us with fundraising and getting this exhibit up an running..."

"It's ok. Really. It's not your fault," Josh said genuinely.

"I'll understand completely if you and Donna change your mind about attending."

"We won't be there," Josh shook his head vigorously. "The pictures themselves would be bad enough but this thing is gonna get a lot of press coverage and they'll put Donna under a microscope waiting for a reaction."

Margaret knocked softly then opened the door. "I have Watkins on the line but he only has a few minutes. He has a plane to catch."

"Thanks, Margaret," Josh said.

"I'm really sorry." Lynne said as she stood to leave.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Josh waved off her apology. "I'll talk to you soon," he said as Margaret led Lynne out of the office.

CUT TO

INTERIOR - DONNA'S OFFICE

"Hi, Peter," Donna replied. "How are you doing?"

"Good," he smiled. "Except for Mom has gone all crazy since we found out I have Tourette's and she doesn't think I should play winter soccer and I really want to and tryouts are next week."

"We'll talk about this later." Helen arched her eyebrow. "And I thought I told you I didn't want you playing with that for a while." She indicated the soccer ball he was currently bouncing off his left foot. 

"Mo-om. The tryouts are next week."

"We'll talk about this later Peter."

"Can you talk to her please, Donna?" Peter implored. "The doctors said it was ok but Mom is afraid something's going to happen but it isn't and..."

"I said we'd talk about it later, Peter," Helen said sharply.

"Ok," the boy grumbled.

"Everything I've read says there's no reason why he can't," Donna offered.

"Yes, but the people who wrote that aren't the ones who have to stay up night's worried about something going wrong," Helen said as she took the file of information from Donna's hand and got up to follow Peter out of the office. "I'll see you at one."

Just as Helen disappeared through the door connecting their offices Donna's assistant appeared. "Margaret called. Mr. Lyman would like to see you right away. He said it's important."

SMASH CUT TO TITLES

ACT ONE

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

THURSDAY MORNING

Donna stood quietly in the doorway and smiled at the scene in front of her. Josh was standing in front of his desk with his arms out at his sides and an exasperated look on his face while Margaret measured him with a tape measure and jotted down notes.

"I really don't have time for this right now," Josh groused. The set of his jaw told Donna there was more to it than just a time issue. He clearly had something on his mind.

"That's tough," the redhead said as she continued to take measurements. "I've been after you for a month to choose a costume for the staff Halloween party and you kept putting it off. Since there's only a week to go I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"I haven't even picked out a costume yet," Josh fidgeted, "so how do you know what to measure for?"

"I figured you weren't going to get around to choosing so I talked to Donna and we picked for you."

"What?!?" Josh's voice came close to a screech and Donna chuckled softly.

"We picked one for you," she said as she entered the office and made her presence known.

"I don't like the sound of that at all." Josh dropped his arms to his sides.

"Then you should have picked one of the first twenty times I asked," Margaret scolded.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but exactly what costume did the two of you pick for me?"

"The Mad Hatter," the women answered in unison.

"The Mad Hatter?? Doo-onna. I don't wanna be the Mad Hatter."

"I saw the Alice in Wonderland costume and fell in love with it so too bad, you're the Mad Hatter. Unless you want to be the March Hare," she added helpfully.

"I'm not going," Josh said defiantly.

"Yes you are. The President has made attendance mandatory." Donna held her ground.

"For everyone?"

"Just for you. He knew you'd find a way to get out of it otherwise," Donna said cheekily.

Josh grumbled as Margaret straightened up and said "All done." She took her tape and her notepad and left the office pulling the door closed behind her.

"Was that Lynne Whitesell I saw talking to Sam in the lobby?" Donna asked as she kissed Josh on the cheek then flopped down in his visitor's chair.

"Yeah," Josh said uncomfortably. " In fact that's what I wanted to see you about."

"Oh?"

He moved to stand directly in front of her and leaned back against his desk trying to strike a casual pose. He took her hands in his and steeled himself for the conversation to come.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Lynne came by to tell me that they've added a photographer to the exhibit."

Donna could read Josh like a book so what he was about to say was written all over his face. Very few things darkened his countenance like thoughts of Gaza. Even though she knew the answer to her next question she had to hear him say it.

"Who?" She cast her eyes down and waited for the blow to land.

"Donna..."

"Who, Josh?" She wanted to get it over with.

"Colin Ayres," Josh said quietly.

Donna swallowed hard. Hearing the words out loud was a little bit of a shock.

"Lynne did her best but the board thinks the photos will add to the exhibit." The sadness in his voice almost made Donna crack.

"I'm sure they will," she said, trying her best to put on a brave face for both their sakes.

"This is the first time Ayres has been willing to exhibit them publicly."

"I was under the impression he was never going to do that." Donna bristled.

"Me too. But apparently he changed his mind." Josh forced himself to push his anger towards Colin to the side. That wasn't the pressing issue right now.

"Well....that's...." Donna jumped out the chair and began to pace the office. "This is...ok...this might be a good thing."

"A good thing?" Josh nearly screamed before getting himself more under control. "How do you figure this is a good thing?"

"Maybe it's time for me to see the pictures. I had that flash last week after I got back from Amiir. Maybe it's my mind's way of telling me I'm ready. And these pictures would provide me with the information I need. Like I said, it might be a good thing."

"What are you talking about?" Josh was incredulous. "Seeing those pictures is a bad idea. The king of all bad ideas. So far off the badness scale there aren't even words." He began to pace with her.

"Maybe it's time," Donna said, her own voice rising. She stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"It is most assuredly not time," Josh hissed. "It will never be time. That's why I told Lynne we won't be attending the opening."

"You what?!" Now it was Donna's turn to nearly scream.

"I told her we wouldn't be there," Josh shot back. "Because we won't. The thought of looking at those pictures is bad enough but do you really want to do it with half the national media following you around like vultures waiting for you to burst into tears?"

"Who says I'd burst into tears?" Donna's tone was getting defensive. "Do you think I'm that weak?"

"Donna, you can't be serious about going to this thing."

"I'm dead serious, Josh, and I don't appreciate you thinking you can decide for both of us."

"I thought...."

"No, you didn't. You just made a decision and expected me to go along with you."

Josh was genuinely puzzled. "Donna.."

"No, Josh, don't Donna me. These are pictures of me. I have a right to decide whether I want to see them or not."

There was a light tap on the door followed by Margaret poking her head in. "You're 10 minutes late for staff in the Roosevelt Room and you have the head of the Joint Chiefs in half an hour."

"Thanks, Margaret. Could you tell them I'll be there in a few..."

"No, tell them he's on his way," Donna said to Margaret. "We'll talk about this later," she said to Josh.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"I'm positive. Right now I need some time to think," Donna insisted.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - PRESIDENTIAL LIMO

LUNCHTIME THURSDAY

"I think that went well, don't you?" Matt asked as he draped his arm around Helen's shoulders.

"I guess so," Helen said with uncertainty. "At least the kids seemed to be listening and they asked some good questions."

"I thought Jeff did a great job explaining things so they could understand them."

"He told me he spent an hour with Peter's teacher this morning talking about strategies to handle Peter's special needs in class. Jeff feels, and she agrees, that there's no reason to think about special classes at this point. With a little modification she thinks he can stay in his regular classroom with all his friends."

"That's a relief," Matt admitted. "I want to do what's best for Peter, of course, and if that means special classes then that's what it means, but...." His voice faltered.

"I know," Helen patted his knee. "It would be hard."

"He's living in a fishbowl as it is. I just want things to be as normal as they can possibly be for him."

Silence filled the limousine.

"That's a lie," Matt said softly.

"What?"

"I hate to say this...I don't know...it's just....as long as he stays in his regular classroom..." Matt grasped for words.

"The whole situation isn't quite so scary?" Helen offered.

"Yeah," Matt sighed.

"He brought the school soccer coach over to talk to me," Helen smiled. "The guy has apparently been doing a lot of studying up on Tourette's and he thinks that as long as they're careful and keep a close eye on things there's no reason Peter shouldn't be able to try out for the soccer team."

"He's like a dog with a bone about those soccer tryouts, isn't he?" Matt laughed.

"That's an understatement."

"So what do you think?"

"I think I want to wrap him in bubble wrap and keep him with me every minute so that nothing ever hurts him."

Matt understood where Helen was coming from but he also knew that being too overprotective was a mistake.

"In lieu of that I'm gonna talk to Jeff again and see what he thinks. I'm not quite ready to sign off on the soccer thing yet. It seems too dangerous."

"Didn't Jeff already say there shouldn't be any problem?"

"Yes, but Jeff's not his mother," Helen said with an air of finality.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - ROOSEVELT ROOM

Lou, Sam, Lester, Otto and Bram sat at one end of the long conference table while assorted junior staffers clustered around the other talking quietly among themselves. The seat at the head of the table was empty as Josh stalked in with Margaret hot on his heels.

"Nice of you to join us, Josh," Lou snarked as she looked pointedly at her watch.

"Let's get going. I have a lot to do today," Josh growled, barely acknowledging her. He knew he was taking his fight with Donna out on the staff but he couldn't help himself. He hated fighting with her. And on top of that he couldn't fathom what she was thinking wanting to go to the exhibit. "Where are we with the coverage of the new base in Amiir?"

"I think we've wrung about everything we can out of it," Lou said. "We got a few good cycles in a row so all-in-all I guess we should consider it a win. I've lined up a few exclusives for down the road

when events warrant but right now it's a matter of waiting till we break ground on the base, the opening, personnel decisions etc..."

"Sounds good," Josh said. "Let's stay on top of it but it's time to move Amiir to the back burner."

"Is Donna still interested in getting the First Lady some press on this?" Lou asked. "I realize she's got a lot of other things going on right now but there's been some interest from a few outlets about doing a piece on what things were like at the Embassy."

"I have no idea. That's something you'll have to get with Donna on," Josh said snippily.

"Fine, I just thought you might know," Lou huffed.

"Well, I don't," Josh shot back. "I've got better things to do with my day than act as a go between for the East and West Wings."

"What's up his ass today," Lou muttered softly to Lester as Josh moved on.

"Otto, how are we doing on the speech for the VFW Convention next week?"

"Uh...Pretty good," Otto stammered.

"Do you have something preliminary for me to look at?"

"Not exactly. It's pretty much all in my head right now."

"Well unless you want me to suck your brain out and put it up on the teleprompter I suggest you get something down on paper by the end of the day." Josh glared at the young speechwriter.

"I'm on it," Otto assured him.

"Lester, make sure you play up the fact that there are high level meetings going on between the US, Russia, China and Kazakhstan. They may not lead anywhere but at least we want people to think we're doing something and not just sitting on our collective asses."

"Lou, Sam and I have worked up some language. You wanna take a look?" Lester offered, holding out a sheet of paper.

Josh glanced at Sam who gave him an almost imperceptible nod and said "That's ok. I'm sure it's fine."

"What about Peter's diagnosis?" Lester asked.

"That's probably gonna be all anyone wants to talk about until the First Family finally makes a statement. In the meantime, we have Dr. Jeff Perez, a longtime friend of and personal physician to the Santos family and the person who made the initial diagnosis available to talk to the press. We also have the medical team and specialists from Bethesda."

"When are we gonna get the President's reaction?" Lester asked as he took notes.

"Soon. In the meantime, we say he's concerned about his son but also on top of his duties as President. Get with Sam and finesse some language."

"Will do," Lester said, glad to have apparently escaped without incurring Josh's wrath.

"Lou, I want you to get with Annabeth and Sam on this. Coordinate some media appearances. We want to keep one-on-one interviews to a minimum. The First Couple need to present a united front on this. Let's get this out there, give everyone their answers, then move on."

"I'll call Annabeth right away," Lou said.

"We can't be pulling against each other on this. Remember, united front," Josh demanded.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Lou assured him.

"Good. Sam, the new clean air and water standards bill is coming up next week. Donaldson is making some noise because he thinks his state is getting shafted. He left me some cryptic message about how he might flip and take seven votes with him. Get with him and explain why that would be a very bad idea."

"I'm on it," Sam said. "I'm also hearing a few rumblings that Phillips might try to leverage the news about Peter to get the President on board with his disabilities access legislation."

"Is that the same stuff he's been peddling since before Bartlet took office?"

"The very same," Sam nodded.

"Disabuse him of the notion that that's going to work," Josh said. "Make it clear to him, hell to everybody, that anyone trying to use Peter's condition to their advantage is not gonna be happy with the results. Anything else?"

Lester cleared his throat. "Much to my dismay I find that I am in charge of making sure that none of the staffers wear the same costume to the Halloween party. We've arranged for the press to be allowed in for picture's during the first hour so...."

Josh glared.

"Look I'm no happier about this than you are. But if everyone can just let me know what they're wearing we can make this as short and painless as possible."

"Over my very strenuous objections, I'm apparently going as the Mad Hatter," Josh snarled. "Donna is going as Alice in Wonderland."

"The President and First Lady are going to be Robin Hood and Maid Marian," Lou added.

"What about the tights thing?" Josh asked.

"What tights thing?" Lou looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"During the campaign. You didn't want him to wear tights on the Tonight Show."

"That was when he was a candidate," Lou said. "It might have made him look soft. Now he's President so it makes him look like a man of the people."

Josh looked dubious.

"Trust me on this," Lou assured him.

"I'm going as Galileo," Sam chimed in proudly.

"Seriously?" Bram asked.

"Yes, seriously." Sam looked slightly offended.

"Lester, Otto and I are going as the Three Musketeers," Bram beamed. "The costumes are fabulous. They have these great swords...."

"Riveting," Josh snapped.

"What's are you going as, Lou?" Bram went on, undaunted.

"Mae West," Lou answered, barely looking up.

"Excuse me?" Bram tried to hold back a laugh.

"Mae West," Lou repeated, speaking slowly. "She's an American icon."

"I know she is but isn't she also....you know..."

"What?" Lou glared at Bram.

"You know," Bram inclined his head to the side.

"No, I don't know," Lou scowled.

"Voluptuous," Otto offered. "Curvy."

"Are you saying I don't have the body to pull off Mae West?"

"I...I..." Otto began to look panicked.

"Don't you have something else to worry about, Otto," Josh snarled. "Like perhaps the VFW speech?"

"Ummm...yeah...I'm gonna get right on that," Otto stammered.

"Good. If there's nothing else, let's get to work. This party isn't an excuse for slacking off. Lou and Sam, I need to see you guys for a minute. Walk back to my office with me."

Lou, Sam, Josh and Margaret headed back down the hall toward the Josh's office.

"We need to walk a fine line with this Peter story," Josh said as he strode down the hall at top speed while the others struggled to keep up. "We can't look like we're exploiting it but at the same time we can't appear to be downplaying or ignoring it."

"I'd think we should set up a couple of interviews with some of the big name anchors in a more casual setting. I'm hoping maybe the Residence," Lou suggested.

"That's something you'll have to talk to the President and First Lady about," Josh replied.

"We need to go to them with a full media plan in place." Sam recommended. "Let them see that there's a method to the madness. They're gonna resist at first, but if we can stand together, and explain things to them, it'll definitely help."

"You've got experience with this kind of thing. I mean, clearly it's a different case with it being Peter as opposed to the President, but I think he might respect that you've been down a similar road before," Lou said to Sam.

"Lou's right," Josh said distractedly as they reached the door to his office. "Work with her on the plan and be there when she presents it to the President and Mrs. Santos."

"Will do," Sam said.

"I'll have something for you to look at by the end of the day," Lou said as she peeled off and headed for her own office.

"Mae West?" Sam asked as they watched her walk away. "Interesting choice."

"What's Lauren going as?" Josh asked as Lou turned the corner.

"Red Riding Hood," Sam replied.

"Really? That doesn't seem to go with Galileo." Josh entered his office and Sam remained in the doorway.

"I know. But I refused to be the Big Bad Wolf. Bad imagery, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Josh said as he shuffled through some papers on his desk.

"And she didn't want to be Marie Curie," Sam said with disbelief.

Josh turned and looked quizzically at his friend.

"You know, I thought we could have a whole famous scientists theme going," Sam explained.

"Amazing she didn't go along with that."

"I know," Sam said disbelievingly. "There's no explaining women sometimes."

ACT TWO

INTERIOR - JOSH AND DONNA'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM

MONDAY MORNING

"Seriously, Josh, we've been going over this same ground for days." Donna sighed with exasperation as she stood in front of the dresser mirror putting in her earrings. Every morning had started exactly the same way ever since they'd found out that Colin would be displaying his Gaza photos.

"Because no matter how much you talk I still can't wrap my mind around why in the world you would want to go to this exhibit, Donna. I can't understand why you would want to see those pictures at all, and even if you did why you would want to see them in front of the press and hundreds of people." Josh ran his hands angrily through his hair as he paced around the bedroom.

"You think I'm weak. You think I can't handle this," Donna accused as she turned to face him, eyes blazing.

"I...what...that's ridiculous," Josh defended. He forced himself to stop pacing near the foot of the bed. "I think nothing of the sort."

"Then what is it? Why are you so dead set against me going?" Donna demanded.

"I told you..."

"Oh that's right. You don't think I'm ready to see the pictures and especially not in front of other people. Because I'm weak."

Josh fought to keep his temper under control. "Now you're putting words in my mouth, Donna, and that's beneath you."

"If it's not that you think I'm weak, what is it?" A look of shock settled on her face. "Oh my gawd."

"What?"

"Is it? Are you?" She crossed the room to stand directly in front of him.

Josh held his ground in the face of Donna's mounting anger. "What?"

"Is this because of Colin? Are you jealous?" Her eyes were practically burning holes in him.

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" She studied his face carefully.

"I'm sure. This has absolutely nothing to do with you and Colin Ayres. I trust you, Donna." Josh kept his tone as level as he could.

"I know..." Donna exhaled heavily and shook her head. "I just....it's me in those pictures."

A dark shadow crossed Josh's face as he reached out and took her hand. "I'm well aware."

"I know you are," Donna said. "And I know you think I'm being difficult about this. But this is just...I think I might be ready for this."

"And if you aren't?" Josh prodded.

"Will you be there?" Her eyes were suddenly glued to the carpet.

"I have no desire to see those pictures, Donna."

"Fine," she replied icily as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm not saying..."

"Look, I have a big day today and frankly I'm tired of fighting about this. Let's talk when we get home tonight Will you be late?" Donna moved back to the mirror for one last check of hair and makeup.

"I'll try not to be." Josh made every attempt to catch her eye in the mirror but Donna studiously avoided him.

"Fine. We'll talk later."

They gathered their things in virtual silence before heading out the door to face another day.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

MONDAY MORNING

Josh scrambled quickly to his feet as the paneled door connecting his office to the Oval swung open.

"Good morning, Sir," he said as Matt entered. The dark circles under the President's eyes were a dead giveaway that he hadn't been sleeping well lately. Between Helen being stuck in Amiir and Peter being

diagnosed with Tourette's, Josh knew it had been a tough stretch for the Santos family. He was trying to give Matt some space to take care of personal matters. He'd kept as much off his boss's plate as possible for the last couple of weeks.

"Morning, Josh."

"How are you feeling today, Sir?" Both men knew Josh's question went deeper than just what kind of morning Matt was having.

"Fine, thanks," Matt assured him. "I had a few free minutes and I was feeling a little restless so......" The President trailed off and seemed to be getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Was there something specific you needed, Sir?"

"Yes. I've been hearing some disturbing rumblings about Senator Phillips trying to use Peter's condition to guilt me into supporting his disabilities legislation."

"I've heard the same things. Not to worry. We're on top of it," Josh said with conviction.

"It's bad legislation," Matt insisted.

"It is. There's a not one disabled rights group out there that supports him."

"And he's hoping he can somehow rope me in?"

"Apparently." Josh nodded.

"Why in the world do the good people of Montana keep sending him back here?"

"I wish I knew, Sir. I guess they like to torture us. How's Peter feeling by the way?"

"I never cease to be amazed at the adaptability of the young, Josh." Matt smiled.

Josh returned the smile. "So he's doing ok?"

"Much better than Helen and me."

"Oh?"

"The news was a shock. It's taken a week for me to finally feel like I'm getting my bearings back. Helen, on the other hand, is convinced she missed something and this is about her falling down on her job as a mother. She's monitoring every move Peter makes. She has the poor boy under a microscope."

"That sounds..." Josh wasn't sure this was something he wanted to wade too deeply into. He was happy to be the President's sounding board but knew better than to offer parenting advice with no experience of his own to draw from.

"Yeah. An active little boy whose mother is all of the sudden telling him he can't do any of the things he used to do. It's an explosion waiting to happen. All that's left for me to do is position myself to pick up the pieces when it happens."

"That sounds unpleasant," Josh commiserated.

"It probably will be," Matt agreed. "Anyway, I just wanted to check on the Phillips thing. And hey, Helen and I have a meeting with Sam and Lou this afternoon so they can brief us on the media strategy. Anything there I'm not gonna like?"

"I don't think so, Sir. It's fairly painless."

"Well," Matt smirked, "that'll be a nice switch."

CUT TO

INTERIOR - OVAL OFFICE

MONDAY AFTERNOON

"Of course you'll have the final say in the way all of this is handled," Lou said reassuringly. "We just want to provide you with what we think is a workable plan for everyone involved. If there's anything you don't feel comfortable with just let us know."

The President was sitting behind his desk with Helen next to him in a chair that had been pulled up beside his. Sam, Lou, Lester and Annabeth stood on the other side of the desk facing the First Couple. 

"We want to be sure to protect Peter as much as possible," Helen said adamantly. "We don't want him feeling like he's on display because he's 'different'."

"Absolutely not," Lou agreed. " We purposely haven't included Peter in any of the interviews. Lester and I have both been on the phone for several days making it crystal clear to every news outlet on the planet that approaching Peter, or questioning him in any way, is forbidden."

"Good," the President nodded emphatically. "And they're all on board?"

"So far, so good," Lester said.

"So...you mentioned interviews," Helen got down to business. She was eager to get the meeting over with and get back to the Residence before Peter returned from school.

Sam cleared his throat. "We've found in the past when dealing with medical issues, and let me be very clear that I understand this is nothing like the last 'medical issue' the White House dealt with, but still, we've found that it's best to get out as much accurate information as possible up front. The American people want to hear it from you, not from doctors and experts. They want to hear you talk about the diagnosis and where you go from here."

"What if we don't have all the answers?" Helen asked.

"Then you say you don't have the answers," Sam replied. "And you say this is new for you. And you're learning as you go. And you're talking to the experts. And you're just like every other parent in the country dealing with a child's medical issues."

"How many interviews are we talking about?" Matt asked warily.

"Seven with the two of you as a couple," Annabeth said. "It's the absolute minimum we feel we can get away with. We'll spread them out over three days so it doesn't seem like so mammoth an undertaking. After that we have Mrs. Santos sitting with a few more motherhood focused publications. Those are the ones we talked about in your office the other day. I sent you a list of those," Annabeth said to Lou.

"Yeah, we got them. They all look fine."

"Who are the other seven interviews with?" Helen asked.

"We'd like to do 20 minutes with each of the major broadcast network anchors tomorrow morning, then cable anchors on Wednesday, followed by print on Thursday," Lester said.

"We cap it off with a few candid family shots at the Halloween party Thursday evening then make it clear to the press that's the extent of what they're gonna get," Sam said.

Finally Matt's curiosity got the best of him. "How'd you get the cable guys to take day two?"

"We offered them 10 extra minutes and they each get to send the anchor of their choice," Lou smirked. "We'll have their picks by lunch today."

"And the print media?"

"White House Press Corps. The usual suspects. Everyone gets one question and one follow-up," Lester said.

"That sounds doable." Matt looked at Helen for agreement.

"I guess so," Helen sighed. "Where will these interviews be taking place?"

"We'd like to do the anchor interviews in the Residence," Annabeth said carefully, knowing her own boss's response to the suggestion would probably not be favorable and having no idea how the President would feel.

"No, no way. I have to draw the line," Helen protested. "That's our home. We've been very careful to maintain that area as a family only zone."

"I understand that, Ma'am." Annabeth held firm. "And we respect that. But I believe, we all believe, that holding the interviews in the Residence will help make the point that this is a family matter and

will be handled as such." 

"We'll have one shared camera setup in the outer sitting room," Sam jumped in. "The kids will be at school. The cameras will be out before they get home."

I don't know...." Helen stalled.

"I know this wouldn't be your first choice," Lou chimed in, "but we all believe it's the best way to get this over with as soon as possible and allow you all to get back to handling this as a private family matter."

"You really believe this is the best way to do that?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Sam, Lester, Lou and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"I'll agree on one condition," Helen stated.

"What's that, Ma'am?" Lou asked, practically holding her breath hoping the one condition was a small one.

"I'll do everything you ask for three days but then that's it. After that anything I, or we, agree to do is on our schedule."

"Sounds fair to me," Matt smiled as he took his wife's hand and cast a questioning glance at his staff.

"Sounds good," the staffers chimed in unison.

"Then it looks like we have ourselves a deal," Matt smiled.

 

CUT TO

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

MONDAY AFTERNOON

"Sam's here," Margaret said, sticking her head through the doorway that adjoined her office to Josh's.

"Send him in," Josh said without looking up from what he was doing.

As Sam entered Josh kept his nose buried in a briefing file. Finally Sam dropped into one of his boss's visitor's chairs.

"MARGARET!"

Sam startled at the sound of Josh yelling.

"The intercom works," Margaret sighed with exasperation as she returned to the doorway.

"I'm looking at these pictures the costume place sent over."

"And?"

"I'm not wearing this," Josh said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are."

"I can't. It has checkered pants. I can't wear checkered pants in public."

"It's too late to switch." Margaret leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe. "Next year you'll know better than to ignore me when I ask you to choose a costume."

"What are you going as," Josh demanded.

"The Statue of Liberty."

"Seriously?" He couldn't help but smile at the visual.

"I have the height to pull it off," Margaret said matter-of-factly.

"True," Josh agreed. "You have a cool costume. I don't wanna be the Mad Hatter."

"Tough."

"You're mean."

"I know. Is there anything else or can I get back to my typing?"

"Go."

"Thanks."

Sam watched the exchange with amusement. "She doesn't take any of your guff, does she?"

"I'm destined for a life full of tough assistants," Josh said.

"You love it."

"Oddly I do. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that The President and Mrs. Santos are on board with the media plan."

"Excellent. So we kick off in the morning?"

"Yep. Also, I'm gonna get with Bram about the Phillips thing. I'm letting him handle some of the legwork. You know, see how he does. If he can't handle it I'm ready to step in but I figured I should give him a chance."

"Just stay on top of him. This is something the President wants squashed now."

"Got it."

Sam watched as Josh alternately ran his hands through his hair, picked up then put down the briefing memo he had been reading, and fingered various things sitting on his desktop.

"Is there something on your mind, Josh? I mean besides the Mad Hatter thing?"

"Why do you ask?" Josh realized he was fidgeting and clasped his hands in front of him.

"To start with you haven't been yourself for the last few days. You've been snapping at everyone for no reason and just generally being hard to work for. The staff is all hiding from you. I was the only one brave enough to come in here and give you a rundown on the media thing. Lou and Lester wouldn't even draw straws with me. They just flat out refused to come."

Josh stood up and closed the door between his office and Margaret's. "Do you have minute?"

"Sure, What's up?"

Josh leaned heavily against the door. "It's Donna."

"Is everything ok?" Sam's face and voice both reflected concern.

"No. Well I mean not no...it's just...she's determined to go this exhibit Saturday night to see the pictures Ayres took of the CODEL explosion."

"And you don't think it's a good idea?"

"Of course I don't think it's a good idea! Do you?" Josh looked at Sam as though he had lost his mind.

"Probably not. Though I guess Donna's the best judge of what she can and can't handle," Sam pointed out.

"I've had a little experience with this kind of thing myself," Josh bristled.

"I know you do. I'm just wondering..."

"What?"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Ayres will be there?"

"No!" Josh pushed off the door and returned to the chair behind his desk. "Donna asked me the same thing and the answer is NO!"

"Well jealousy is not exactly an unheard of emotion with you where Donna is concerned."

"That's all in the past," Josh insisted. "That's before...you know...I told her how I feel. This isn't jealousy. This is concern for her. For how she'll react. And in front of the press no less. If she breaks

down and the pictures end up in the Post the next day she'll be mortified."

"Maybe they're not that bad."

"What?"

"The pictures. Maybe they're all from a distance. Nothing graphic."

"They're not. They're close-up. They're bloody. They're beyond graphic." Josh rubbed his eyes and fought off the overwhelming memories.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've seen them," Josh said quietly.

"What? When?" Sam voice went up two octaves.

"About a month after the explosion."

"How?" It was Sam's turn to be shocked.

"Ayres called me," Josh practically whispered. "He'd been getting lots of offers for the pictures but he said he wasn't gonna sell them. He asked if I wanted to see them and offer my opinion on whether I thought he should give them to Donna."

"And you said yes?"

"I wish I hadn't," Josh said with a hitch in his voice.

"Josh?"

"They were...worse than I could have anticipated. And believe me I anticipated something bad."

"I don't know what to say." Sam could feel the pain emanating off his friend.

"They are most assuredly something Donna never needs to see. Not only her. There are pictures of Korb and DeSantos. And of Admiral Fitzwallace." Josh ran his hands angrily through his hair.

"Does Donna know?"

"That I saw the pictures? No. I told Ayres I didn't think she should see them. It was so early in her recovery. He agreed and told me he was never gonna sell them. I sent them back to him and I thought that was it."

"So what changed?" Sam questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"With Ayres. Why exhibit them now?"

"I don't know." Josh dropped his head to his hands.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. I've tried telling Donna I think this is a mistake but she's got it into her head that not seeing them means she's weak. She's just not listening to me."

"Seems like we're both having a little trouble getting through to our women lately."

"What do you mean?" Josh raised his head. "Is everything ok with you and Lauren?"

Sam considered talking to Josh about the uneasy feeling he had surrounding his own relationship lately but he didn't think his friend needed something else dropped in his lap.

"It's nothing. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sam decided to change the subject. "Do you want me to talk to Donna?" he offered.

"No. If she thinks I was talking about this with anyone else there's no telling how she'll react."

"Everything will be ok, Josh," Sam said steadfastly. "No matter what happens you'll be there for her."

"Yeah," Josh said, hoping that no matter how bad this hurt he'd find a way to do just that, "I'll try."

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - DONNA'S OFFICE

"Are you really sure you want to see the pictures or is this more about you being angry at Josh for making a unilateral decision?" Annabeth asked over the top of her yogurt as she sat curled on the couch in Donna's office.

"It's about the pictures," Donna said defensively from her seat behind her desk. "I want to see them. I think I'm ready."

"What good is seeing them going to do?" Annabeth continued her gentle questioning.

"I've been having flashes," Donna admitted.

"Really?"

"Well. One flash. But there might be more. I think maybe it's my brain's way of telling me I'm ready to know more about what happened." 

"If it was me I don't think I'd want to see them." Annabeth shook her head.

"I feel like a big important chunk of my life is missing. I want to remember," Donna tried to explain.

It's a tough situation." Annabeth finished her yogurt then got up and threw both the container and the plastic spoon into Donna's trash.

"Yeah. And Josh isn't making it any easier," Donna groused.

"Whatever he's doing, it's because he loves you," Annabeth defended Josh.

"I know. He's just being so..."

"What?"

"Inflexible!"

"And you're being as bendable as Gumby, right?"

Donna glared at her. "You're not helping."

"I'm just saying. Josh isn't the bad guy here."

"I know."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm still thinking."

"You better think fast. The exhibit opens on Saturday."

"I still have 5 days."

"And a lot to think about." Annabeth said.

"Yeah."

ACT THREE

INTERIOR - JOSH'S TOWN CAR

THURSDAY MORNING

"All I'm saying is that no one will think you're weak if you don't go," Josh repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm well aware of your stance on this, Josh. We've been having this same discussion for a week."

Josh took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I hate fighting with you, Donna."

"We're not fighting. We're....discussing. We're working things through."

"Is that what you call it?"

"We're doing what people in grown up relationships do."

"Maybe that's why I put off getting into a grown up relationship for so long."

"That and the fact that you hadn't found the right girl," Donna smiled.

"That too," Josh returned her smile.

"Let's talk about something else," Donna suggested.

"Like what?"

"The interviews the President and First Lady have been doing have looked good so far," Donna said. "We're getting lots of positive feedback."

"They've been doing great," Josh agreed.

"Well that didn't take long," Donna chuckled. "What should we talk about next? The weather?"

"It's raining. It's been raining for two days," Josh said grumpily.

"If this keeps up we may need to build an ark," Donna said as she looked out the car's windows at the teeming rain.

"We could be in trouble," Josh warned.

"Because you're not very handy."

"Right. And after everyone sees me in that Mad Hatter get up tonight they may think I'm not too stable either."

"It's a cute costume."

"It's really not."

"You're not going to try to get out of this are you? Invent some fake emergency right before time for the party to start?" 

"Would I do that?" Josh tried to look offended.

"Yes."

Donna knew him to well. "I promise. I'll be there on time with my checkered pants on."

"That's all I ask," Donna smiled.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - SAM'S OFFICE

THURSDAY MORNING

"I finished the report on my meeting with Phillips and his staff," Bram said as he entered Sam's office brandishing a folder. "I'm pretty sure we won't have any more problems with him. At least not on this."

"He's gonna drop the bill?" Sam asked, looking up from what he was reading.

"He's not gonna drop it. You know he's never gonna drop it. But he's going to leave the President, and more importantly Peter's condition, out of it."

"Did we have to offer him anything?"

"Nothing. Apparently he doesn't relish the thought of a personal visit from you, or worse yet Josh."

"Great. You wanna take that report over to Josh?"

"Uhh...I've got a load of things to do today. Can you take it over

when you go to afternoon staff?"

"Sure. But you've been working so hard on it I thought you might want to take it over yourself. Get some credit for squashing it so fast."

"I think I'll pass. I'm not sure anything in this report is enough to bring a smile to Josh's face or keep him from snapping my head off over a misplaced colon."

"Are there any misplaced colons?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of, but if there are he'll find them for sure. He's been impossible all week."

"He's got a lot on his mind. Cut him some slack."

"I will. I just prefer to do it from here," Bram smirked.

"Fine. Leave the report. I'll take it with me when I go over."

Bram started for the door then turned back. "Everything's ok with Josh, right? I mean it's nothing we should be worried about, is it?"

Sam could tell that the younger man's question was out of sincere concern and not prurient interest.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little...umm...thing he's working through with Donna."

"Ah, woman problems."

"Not problems so much. I wouldn't want to start any unfounded rumors. Just a...thing."

"Got it," Bram repeated. "A thing."

"You know how those things can be," Sam said.

"Do I ever," Bram snorted.

"Sometimes you just reach loggerheads and it takes you a while to figure out how to get around it." Sam wasn't sure if he was talking about Josh's problems now or his own.

"I hear ya."

Sam felt that he and Bram had become closer since the start of the term and wondered if this might be a person he could confide in. They'd never be as close as he and Josh obviously, but Josh had a lot more on his shoulders these days and it might be nice to have another guy to bounce things off of when Josh wasn't available.

"I'm going through a little of that same thing myself right now," Sam tested the water.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know Lauren right?"

"Your fiancée? Sure. I've met her a few times. She's great," Bram said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she is. Thing is, I'm not sure her adjustment to life in DC is going quite as well as we'd hoped it would."

"Where did she live before?" Bram asked sincerely.

"California," Sam said slowly. "With me."

"Ahhh well then, the weather must be a big change for her."

Sam wondered if he wasn't being clear. "Well it's actually a little more than that. My crazy hours, taking work home, the dedication it takes to work in the White House-it's not quite what she expected."

"I know what you mean. I'm having some of the same kinds of problems with Sierra."

"Really?" Sam was hopeful. Maybe this was something he and Bram could bond over.

"Yeah. We were supposed to go to the movies last Friday but I ended up having to work late and we didn't get a chance to go till Sunday afternoon. She was a little pissed."

Sam looked at Bram, stunned. He had always privately believed that there had to be hidden depth to Bram. That no one could be as shallow as he appeared to be.

"But it turned out ok because she fell asleep waiting at my place on Friday so I got a little morning action on Saturday."

"Well thank heavens it all worked out then," Sam chuckled.

"We men have needs, right? No matter how busy we get we still have needs."

Sam laughed. 'Maybe he is just exactly that shallow' he thought. "I hear ya."

"Maybe what you and Lauren need is a few hours alone together, you know what I mean?" Bram gave an exaggerated wink.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. But just in case, as a backup, I'm gonna try another never fail option, expensive jewelry."

"That usually works too," Bram nodded. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Sam pulled a red velvet necklace box from the top drawer of his desk. He turned it towards Bram as he flipped open the lid to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a large diamond pendant.

"Wow!" Bram whistled. "That must have set you back a pretty penny."

"Like I said, she's been having some problems adjusting. I thought this might help. Show her that I appreciate what she's going through."

"That's quite a statement," Bram said, still eyeing the necklace.

"I hope so. I'm gonna give it to her before the party tonight. It'll go great with her costume so hopefully she'll wear it."

"You give that to her before the party and we may never see you guys. She may want to thank you properly." Bram waggled his eyebrows.

Sam smiled at Bram and slipped the necklace back into his drawer.

CUT TO

INTERIOR - LESTER'S OFFICE

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

"How'd this morning's press conference with the print media go?" Lou asked as she strolled through his door. "I got caught up meeting with Patterson about the language in the VFW speech."

"It was a breeze. They had the reporters eating out of their hands by two minutes in."

"The vaunted cynical White House press corps was eating out of their hands?"

"Completely."

"Did you tell Josh?"

"I emailed him."

"Chicken."

"Damn right. I have no desire to walk into that buzz saw if I don'thave to."

"So his mood's no better?" Lou asked.

"It's worse if that's possible."

"Scary."

"Tell me about it."

"Well it's almost that time," Lou said as she looked at her watch. "I guess I'll see you at the party."

"I'm headed down there in a little bit to make sure everything's ready for the press. We'll get them in, take a few pictures, and out within an hour. I promised the First Lady."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Let me know if any of them give you any trouble."

"Should I tell them to come up and see you sometime?" Lester laughed at his own joke.

"What?"

"Mae West? Get it? Come up and see me sometime."

"Yeah. You're a real comedian." Lou rolled her eyes. "You should be working in comedy clubs instead of wasting your time here."

"See you later," Lester called after her as she turned and left his office.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

"It's time, Josh," Margaret said as she breezed in and dropped a small pile of folders on his desk.

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to get into your costume."

"Already?" Josh glanced at his watch.

"Yes." Margaret crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need a few more minutes."

"No."

"Margaret, this is important."

"No, it's not. Donna will be down here in exactly 30 minutes and if you're not ready there will be Hell to pay. So get dressed."

CUT TO

INTERIOR - EAST ROOM

"Wow!" Otto said as he approached Lou as she fidgeted nervously with her costume. "You've got curves."

"Shut up."

"I mean...wow..."

"I said shut up, Junior."

"There you are," Lester and Bram said as they approached. "We look stupid if there's only two of us. We're supposed to be the THREE Musketeers. Where were you...WOW!"

"If I have to say shut up one more time you're all going to be sorry," Lou warned.

"Where did those come from?" Lester asked.

"What?"

"Those.....ummm...you know," Lester stammered.

"Boobs," Bram added helpfully.

"I want you three to stay away from me all night," Lou said as she turned and stalked off.

"Do you think it's a corset," Otto asked as he watched her go.

"Why don't you ask her," Lester snarked. "Then we'll be two live Musketeers dragging around a dead one."

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - JOSH'S OFFICE

"MARGARET!"

"Yes?"

"I don't think these pants fit right..." he looked up as Margaret entered. "Hey...look at you."

"I'm the Statue of Liberty." Margaret stated the obvious.

"You look great," Josh said sincerely.

"Thanks."

"But I look stupid." Josh wasn't sure whether it was the bow tie, the freakishly tall top hat or the checkered pants that made him look ridiculous. Or maybe it was the combination of all three. Whatever, he felt decidedly uncomfortable.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"No you don't," came a soft voice from the doorway. "You look perfect."

"Donna, you look...gorgeous!" Josh stood back and took in her stunning Alice in Wonderland costume. The powder blue dress and white apron set off perfectly by her stunning golden hair.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." She crossed the room and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"If you don't need anything else I'm headed for the party," Margaret smiled.

"Sure. Go ahead. We'll be there in a few minutes." Josh turned back to Donna and leaned in to steal another kiss.

"You made a great choice of costume," Josh said as he fingered the collar of her dress.

"You too," Donna purred as she fingered his bow tie.

"If you say so," Josh kissed her again. "But I didn't pick it."

"Kudos to whoever did." Donna smiled as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Of course," Josh chuckled.

"So," Donna said as she pushed him away gently, knowing if they didn't stop now it might be too late, "no luck manufacturing an emergency?"

"I didn't try."

Donna arched her eyebrow.

"The President ordered me not to," Josh admitted.

"It's gonna be fun," Donna assured him.

"Let's go, Alice," Josh smiled as he stole one last kiss then led Donna out the door. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

CUT TO

INTERIOR - EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

 

"I thought this was just supposed to be a little staff party," Josh said as he and Donna entered.

"There are 1100 people on staff," Donna pointed out.

"Are they all invited?" Josh was appalled.

"Not all of them. But several hundred," Donna said.

"Some of these costumes are pretty extravagant," Josh observed.

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "Look, there are the President and the First Lady. Don't they look fabulous?"

"He's wearing tights."

"He has nice legs."

"If you say so."

"And there's Peter. He's dressed as a mini-Robin Hood. Isn't that adorable?"

Josh and Donna watched as Peter darted in and out of the tables playing an energetic game of tag with a young pirate, football player and astronaut.

"Who are those other kids?"

"Helen told Peter he could invite three friends."

"They certainly look like they're having fun."

"They sure do. This is exactly what he needs, what the whole family needs," Donna smiled delightedly.

They noticed the photographers moving through the room, taking pictures of the smiling, happy boys. "Those pictures ought to be the icing on the cake of the successful interviews."

"Hopefully we can put this story to rest then and move on," Donna sighed.

"From your lips..." Josh said as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - CORNER OF THE EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"If you say one word about my curves I'll be forced to hurt you," Lou said as Lester, Bram and Otto approached.

"We weren't even thinking about that. We've moved on," Otto said with feigned nonchalance. "In fact we barely even notice the curves anymore."

"You're overselling," Bram said as he elbowed Otto in the ribs.

"Their hour is up but the photographers are getting some really great photos of Peter playing with his friends and I was wondering if maybe we should give them an extra 10 minutes," Lester asked.

"And risk the wrath of the First Lady?" Lou arched an eyebrow.

"She looks like she's having a pretty good time," Lester nodded to the other side of the room where Donna was approaching Helen. Both women were smiling. "I'm hoping she might not notice a few extra minutes."

"I think ten more minutes would be a great idea," Lou agreed. "But if Mrs. Santos complains I'm blaming it all on you."

CUT TO

INTERIOR - OTHER SIDE OF THE EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"Peter looks like he's having fun," Donna said as she approached the First Lady.

"Yeah, he does. I was worried that the parents of his friends wouldn't want their kids to play with him any more. Or that the kids wouldn't want to. Or that they'd make fun of him."

"You're a mom. Worrying is in the job description," Donna sympathized.

"When his friends first got here tonight I was trying to casually review what Tourette's is and what Peter might do and one of the kids said 'The doctor explained it all to us, Mrs. Santos. It's cool'."

"It's cool?"

"Yep. They just took it in stride."

"Kids can be really accepting," Donna said.

"More so than adults sometimes."

"There's a lot to be said for the flexibility of youth. Speaking of, where's Miranda?"

"She's off somewhere with Margaret. She's fascinated by the torch."

"Cute," Donna giggled.

"The reporters were supposed to be gone by now," Helen said. "I think Lester and Lou are trying to steal a few extra minutes."

"You have to admit the pictures of the kids are priceless."

"A few extra minutes," Helen said indulgently. "Then they have to go. And I want prints of all those pictures."

"I'll make sure Lester gets the message. I think he's the one in charge or wrangling them tonight."

"He's over there, hiding in the corner hoping I don't notice him." Helen pointed across the room.

"I'm on it," Donna said as she headed off to talk to Lester.

ACT FOUR

INTERIOR - EAST ROOM - MAIN ENTRANCE

Sam and Lauren entered the East Room barely touching and wearing decidedly unparty-like faces. The distance between them was clear in more than the disparity of their costumes. They were barely speaking. They seemed unaffected by the jovial atmosphere around them. Almost immediately after entering they ran into Bram.

"You're late," Bram said cheerily, oblivious to their discomfort, as he waved over a waiter to get Sam and Lauren some champagne.

"We were delayed," Sam said curtly. "Something came up."

"Ahhh so you took my advice." Bram chuckled and gave Sam another exaggerated wink.

Lauren started to speak but Sam interrupted by clearing his throat. "Excuse us, please. We have to go say hello to the President."

"Sure thing," Bram said. "I'll talk to you later."

"What was he talking about?" Lauren asked sharply as they headed across the room towards the President.

"Never mind," Sam mumbled.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - LADIES ROOM OFF THE EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

Lauren was touching up her makeup in the mirror when Annabeth entered, dressed as Little Bo Peep and carrying a shepherd's hook and a large stuffed sheep.

"Hi there, Lauren," she chirped happily. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Annabeth," Lauren smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Nice to see you too. Great costume."

"Thanks. You too. You make a great Red Riding Hood. What's Sam dressed as?"

"Galileo," Lauren said as she slipped her compact back into the pocket hidden in the lining of her cape.

"Oh....that's....nice."

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't really match."

"Well couples don't necessarily have to match," Annabeth said lightly. "Speaking of Sam, I didn't see him out there. Where'd he get to?"

"As soon as we said our hellos to the President he was swallowed up by a bunch of people he works with and sees every day. Apparently they still have things to talk about after all those hours together." Lauren couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"He left you alone?" Annabeth tsk-ed.

"Not exactly. I excused myself. They're all so close that sometimes it's hard to feel like you're being included. They talk in this kind of shorthand and they act as though everybody should know exactly who and what they're talking about."

Annabeth noticed the dampness in Lauren's eyes for the first time. "I know it seems that way at first," she said sympathetically. "But they're really great people and they're not the types to freeze out outsiders."

Lauren looked doubtful.

"It wasn't all that long ago I was the new girl and look at me now. You just need to give them some time."

"Yeah, maybe," Lauren said uncertainly. "I guess I'll go back out there and find Sam."

"That sounds like a great idea." Annabeth watched with concern as Lauren plastered on a fake smile and headed back to the party.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"This is some party," Sam said with forced cheerfulness as he approached Josh who had just wrapped up a conversation with head of legislative affairs.

"If you say so," Josh smirked.

"You're not having a good time?" Sam feigned incredulity.

"It's fine. I've just...."

"Been trying to figure out a way to instigate a low-level disaster to get yourself out of here?"

"How'd you guess?" Josh chuckled at how well Sam knew him.

"I'm intuitive that way. There's just one thing I have to say about that plan."

"What's that?"

"If you get yourself out of here and don't take me with you I'll never forgive you."

Josh laughed. "Deal."

"Where's Donna?" Sam looked around and didn't see either her blond hair or her striking blue dress.

"She and Annabeth are playing hide and seek with Peter and his friends."

"She still determined to go to the exhibit?"

"As far as I know," Josh scowled.

"It'll be ok, Josh. One way or the other the two of you will get through it. I've never known two stronger people than you and Donna."

"I hope you're right."

They stood in contemplative silence for a few minutes.

"Where's Lauren," Josh asked.

"I have no idea. Avoiding me probably."

"Everything ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you know I'm here if you change your mind, right?"

"Always."

They shuffled their feet for a few more seconds.

"Where's a freak snowstorm when you need one?"

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - COAT ROOM OFF THE EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"Ok, I'm worn out. I can neither hide nor seek any longer," Annabeth laughed. "Why don't you kids head over to the buffet table? I saw the chef getting ready to make hot fudge sundaes."

"YAY!" the kids all shouted in unison and headed out across the East Room on a dead run.

"Smart move," Donna said as she straightened her costume and smoothed down her hair.

"There are only so many places I can hide in this hoop skirt," Annabeth smiled as she adjusted her ruffles. "Besides my sheep is getting tired."

Donna laughed. "Still, hide and seek is a nice diversion. Helps you get your mind off things and just be a kid again for a while."

"Still thinking about the exhibit," Annabeth asked.

"Actually I'm trying not to," Donna replied.

"So you haven't made a final decision?"

Donna jutted out her chin. "I'm strong enough to do this. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm weak and I'll break down."

"I didn't say anything of the sort, Donna. I mean I know I would, but that's me. I just want a little heads up if you're going because I'm sure there will be a lot of inquiries."

""Not if I don't give them anything to inquire about," Donna shot back.

"It's up to you. Just let me know. Hey, I almost forgot, I saw Lauren in the bathroom earlier."

"Sam's Lauren?"

"Yeah. She seemed a little upset. She was talking about how clique-y the staff is and how hard it is to break in."

"I don't like the sound of that." Donna crinkled her brow. "I know she was having some problems early on but I really thought she was coming around after our trip to Chesapeake Bay this summer. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her since we got back but when I have seen her she hasn't mentioned anything about being unhappy."

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe she's just having an off night."

"Maybe. I'll talk to Josh. We'll make more of an effort to spend with time with her and Sam over the holidays. Maybe even throw a party at the apartment."

"That sounds like a great idea. But right now I think I'm going to try and snag one of those hot fudge sundaes," Annabeth winked cheekily as she left Donna standing alone in the coat room.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"Hey, Josh."

"Hey, Lauren. You look great."

"You too."

"Thanks. I didn't want to wear the...you know what...never mind." Josh decided to give up trying to explain his objections to the costume that was chosen for him.

"Have you seen Sam?" Lauren asked testily.

"Not for a while."

"Oh. I figured you probably had him working or something. I was on my way to check his office."

"He's not working," Josh said defensively.

"Well, that's something new," Lauren huffed.

"Is everything ok, Lauren?" Josh wasn't sure what he had done to set off Sam's fiancée but clearly she wasn't happy with him.

"Fine. I just need to find Sam."

"If I see him I'll tell him."

"Thanks," Lauren said over her shoulder as she turned and headed back towards the party.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"This turned out to be not so bad after all," Matt said jovially as he approached Josh who was making his way back into the room.

"If you say so," Josh smiled. He looked across the room and noted, "The kids sure seem to be having fun."

"Yeah. I think it's possible Helen may have even let Peter out of her sight for a few minutes."

"She'll get back on solid ground. Now that all the interviews are over and she's had some time to digest things. She just needs time."

"I know. She's worried and it's making her overreact. It happens. Sometimes no matter how much we try to protect the people we love they have to walk the path their own way," Matt said. "They have to work things out on their own. And we have to find a way to let them."

"How do you do that when you know there's danger on the path," Josh asked earnestly.

"I wish I knew Josh. If you figure it out, make sure I'm the first one you tell."

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - EAST ROOM

CONTINUOUS

"The President and First Lady have headed back to the Residence," Otto reported as he made his way back to a group consisting of Lou, Lester, Bram and a few junior staffers. "Does that mean we can get out of here before Josh sees us and gives us something to do that'll keep us here all night?"

"I say we split up," Lester said, the effect of one too many scotches showing in his slurred speech. "He can't get us all."

"Don't count on that," Lou snorted.

Bram glanced at his watch. "I have to face him in seven hours at staff. And who knows what tomorrow holds. So I'm gonna get out of here while the getting's good."

"Me too," Otto finished his drink. "I talked to Sam for about five minutes tonight and it looks like maybe whatever's been bothering Josh is spreading so I need to be well-rested for tomorrow."

"What's well-rested?" Lester asked.

"Touché," Otto laughed.

"Well we can at least try for the West Wing version of well-rested," Lou groaned as the group headed for the door.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - JOSH'S TOWN CAR

CONTINUOUS

"I'm exhausted," Donna said as she laid her head on Josh's shoulder. "It's been a long week already and it's not over yet." She was tired of talking about the whole exhibit thing, tired of people looking at her like she was weak and that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing the pictures. She was a strong woman and this was a decision she had to make for herself.

Josh leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about that. I know I haven't been helping. It's just that...."

"Shhh," Donna said. "I understand. I really do. But I don't want to talk about it right now."

"The exhibit is only two days away," Josh argued. 

 

"I know that. But just tonight, just for this one night, can we not talk about it? Please."

"Donna..."

"Please. Josh. We can pick this up tomorrow, but for tonight let's just enjoy each other's company and pretend there is no exhibit in two days."

"Okay. If that's what you want," Josh acquiesced. He felt as though his time to convince Donna was running short and he didn't want to waste any of it but if she didn't want to discuss it tonight, he'd respect her wishes. He just wondered how in the world he would find the words in the next two days to convince her that going to the exhibit was a big mistake.

FADE TO BLACK

 


End file.
